


Sara White and the Seven Dakotas

by MomoiroFan



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dan Povenmire song in one part, F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Family Feels, Gen, I challenge you to find these references., Kate Micucci songs, Music, Snow White 80th anniversary, hints of a ship we all love in the end, please comment, tangled around some other movie references, version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoiroFan/pseuds/MomoiroFan
Summary: A MML twist on the classic story and Disney's first animated movie, that just turned 80 years old. Characters belong to Disney, and classic tale to the Grimm Brothers. MY very first fanfic for this fandom. Hope you like it!





	Sara White and the Seven Dakotas

_Once upon a time, in a land far far away…_

_Wait, I guess… maybe this has been really overused. I mean, all books like to start with this same line, it gets kinda predictable._

_Well, anyway, this is a story about a princess. My sister, Princess Sara White._

_Oh, by the way, I'm Prince Milo, Sara's younger brother._

_Life was very good and enjoyable for both of us, especially because our parents, King Martin and Queen Brigitte, ruled the kingdom with wisdom and kindness. We always inspired on them to do the right thing and help anyone in need._

_Especially in helping. Let's just say my dad's side of the family suffers from a condition… that brings certain unexpected chaos._

_But hey, as far as we know, it's not a curse. And dad always told me and my sister the best ways to deal with these problems, and how to be prepared for anything._

_But one thing we were not prepared to…_

_One stormy night, our parents disappeared. For weeks, all the kingdom searched and prayed for them to be found, but… nothing came._

_And the new queen, our stepmother Savannah… well, she was rather mean._

_Especially with Sara. My sister is someone beautiful, inside and outside, but Savannah felt her beauty would surpass hers, so she made us both wear rags and work as servants in the castle._

_She stripped us from our royal titles so she could have the kingdom all for herself. And time passed this way, with no much chances of changes... until one fateful day._

* * *

It was a calm sunny afternoon. The birds chirped, the rabbits hopped, and in the luxuous castle in the highest hill of the land, Queen Savannah observed the kingdom. That is, until she turned her head in disapproval and clapped her hands.

"Servant! My mirror's filled with dust. Clean it up!" She called. Prince Milo entered the room carefully, carrying some towels and a bucket.

"Are you sure, your Majesty?" He asked. "I cleaned it up about two hours ago. It couldn't have possibly got-" His speech was interrupted by the Queen blowing his duster and spreading dust all over her own Mirror. A sneeze was heard, and a floating head with white hair and mustache shook itself clean. "Bless you, Slave on the Mirror."

"Thank you, Prince Milo. Uh, I mean, Milo." He answered politely, trying to not upset the Queen. Savannah then pointed out to the mirror, and Milo sighed before starting to clean it all over again.

"Be sure to not forget the corners, and not to break it."

"Yes, Queen Savannah." Milo agreed, resigned.

"Meanwhile, since you are here, my Slave on the Mirror..." The Queen stepped forward. "Tell me now and truth be told… who's the fairest in the world?" The Slave closed his eyes, as if concentrating and then looked at her.

" _Queen Savannah, do not blame me,_

_but I have some bad news, you see._

_You are beautiful, and this hasn't changed,_

_but someone else is the fairest in the land."_

Milo, hearing this, stop scrubbing the mirror. He hesitated, because he felt he knew who the Slave was talking about.

"You don't say..." The Queen sternly looked at him. "Reveal this fool!"

" _Eyes as blue as the sky,_

_her hair golden bright,_

_such kindness in her voice,_

_her name is-"_

"Sara White!" The Queen interrupted the mirror, growling. Prince Milo gulped. He feared for this day. Threatening the Queen in any way possible could mean the worst of fates… even if his sister would never harm a fly.

While the Slave answered Queen Savannah was the fairest off them all, she was safe, but now… what would go through the Queen's wicked mind? What possible revenge she would trigger against Sara?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle's stairs, Sara White sang while cleaning. Not aware of the Queen's jealousy, her only worrying was with all the chores she had. Luckily, she always had some extra hands to help her. Better saying, extra paws.

The princess was very friendly and kind, especially towards animals. The critters that lived nearby were always willing to help her. Some squirrels and a cat dried up the stairs once they were washed and scrubbed.

"Just a little more… and done." Sara cleaned her hands. "The stairs are all clean. Thank you again, my friends." Then, she looked at the well. "Now we need to get water."

Diogee, the prince's loyal pooch, grabbed the rope nearby the well, and helped Sara on this chore. Well, at least, he tried, but the water-filled bucket was a bit too heavy. The squirrels and the cat helped him pull the rope. Once Sara picked up the bucket, they all let go of the rope, and Diogee panted, his tongue out.

"Oh, Diogee, you silly dog." Sara laughed. "Don't be afraid of asking for help. That's one thing Mom always told me and Milo..." Then, Sara sighed. "You know… I dreamed again that me and him were reunited with our parents."

The critters stepped forward. They knew that dream already.

"All the same… the sweet sound of our laughter, their smiles wide and bright, all of us just having fun and enjoying each other's company… and singing our favourite funny song."

*Music: Kate Micucci - The Happy Song*

_I am happy, you are happy_

_Let us be happy together_

She stood up, with a small smile.

_Whether the weather is cloudy or sunny_

_I will always be your funny-honey-bunny_

The squirrels climbed on her shoulders, and she touched gently their noses.

_I am lucky, you are lucky_

_Let us get lucky together_

The cat looked around and saw more critters coming by to listen Sara White's song.

_Whether the weather is cloudy or breezy_

_I'll be there to say_

_"hey, c'mon, let's take it easy!"_

She looked down to see Diogee looking at the critters coming over with certain defiance, and pet him to calm him down.

_'Cause isn't it nice to have the friends that you do?_

_And isn't it nice that the sky is so blue?_

_And isn't it nice to say "I love you"?_

A couple of birds came by, landing on a branch. They whistled the next line, surprising Sara, but making her smile more.

_I am smiling, you are smiling_

_Let us smile together_

She extended her hands for the birds to land and started to dance.

_Whether the weather is cloudy or stormy_

_I will still be there in the morning_

_I will be right by your side in the morning_

_I'll make you breakfast in the morning_

All the critters reunited moved their heads and enjoyed the princess's singing and dancing.

_I hope that you like cereal!_

As she turned around in the last line, she was surprised by a smiling face. She gasped, and the critters stepped back. Even the birds flew away from her hands.

It was a lad with light brown hair and brown eyes. He chuckled and tried to step forward, but Sara White hesitated and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to scare you or your friends. I was passing by and heard you singing. It sounded beautiful."

"Oh! Um, well, t-thanks. I guess." Sara giggled, blushing a little.

"I'm Prince Neal. I'm from the kingdom nearby." He explained, pointing to a direction. "And you are..."

"I'm not. Oh, wait, no! I-I meant to say… I-I'm Sara. Sara White."

"Sara White?" Prince Neal looked at her. "Isn't it the princess's-" He then realized who exactly he was talking to. "Oh, my! You're the princess?"

"Yes, I am." Sara nodded, but then looked down. "I mean, I was."

"What happened?"

"It's hard to explain… but basically, things have been hard for me and my little brother since our parents disappeared."

"Oh, right. I heard about this." Prince Neal thought. "Look, I can't stay for much time. I have special guests to welcome back in my castle."

"Okay then." Sara White twirled her hair, giving him a short smile. "B-But… will you come back? I mean, visit the castle again?"

"I can try." Neal agreed. They looked at each other for a moment, then laughed shyly. "Oh, here." He reached up for his bag, and picked up a green ribbon. Carefully tying it around Sara's hair, he made a clover-like bow to hold it in place. "Keep this… this way you can be sure we'll see each other again."

"Wow… thank you so much." Sara felt her heart skip, like never before. As she watched Prince Neal depart on his horse, she sighed gently, touching her ribbon.

"Sara?" Milo's voice called her attention. She looked back at her little brother.

"Milo! Oh my goodness, you won't believe what just happened!" Sara sounded really excited. "i was here with my critter friends, finishing our chore list, when-"

"Sara." Milo lifted his hand to tell her to stop. "Queen Savannah wants some new flowers to her room. Since you're… so good with gardening, maybe you could help me?"

"Of course!" Sara White accepted the invitation. "I will tell everything on the way." She decided, taking his hand. Diogee looked at Milo's expression: he seemed troubled. As he barked, the boy looked back.

"Sorry, Diogee, stay here. Y-you can't come with us to the meadow." Milo said. Diogee looked down, but sat down to stay. Then, he watched them leave.

* * *

In a certain spot in the woods, Sara picked some of the most beautiful flowers she could find. While Milo passed, some branches and even small trees fell down, for the dismay of the creatures living there.

"He was so beautiful… and kind." She spoke about Prince Neal. "I just met him, I know, but… I felt something, Milo. Something special."

"Oh, that's… that's really nice." Milo tried not to look nervous.

"Maybe it was what Mom and Dad told us once. That special feeling when you meet your other half. The thing they called "zing"." Sara remembered when King Martin and Queen Brigitte taught them about that.

" _Love is not a certain thing, children. Sometimes you make lots of mistakes, and choose the wrong people to hang around. But once you do find that special someone, you can feel it." The queen gently touched her children's chests. "Here."_

" _It's the kind of thing that happens once in your whole life. You don't explain it, or understand it at first, but you know it feel right." Martin nodded. "Someday, you'll know this feeling. You'll feel this "zing" and with it, you'll find your one true love."_

_Sara looked up with bright eyes at them. Then, she looked down to see her little brother whimpering._

" _Milo? What's wrong?" Sara asked._

Milo was really tearing up and whimpering. Sara knelt to wipe his tears.

"What's the matter, little brother? Why are you crying?"

"...I-I can't."

"Y-You can't wha-"

"S-she told me to bring you here… s-she wants me to kill you!" Milo looked up, crying hard and letting go of his hunter knife.

"W-what? Who asked you this?"

"Q-Queen Savannah hates you, Sara! She found out your beauty surpassed hers, and she wants you dead for this!" Milo confessed. "I-I could never hurt you, big sister, but the castle is no longer safe for you! You have to run away!"

"But, little brother-"

"Go!" Milo asked. "Please, run away as fast as you can! I promise I'll reach you someday, but you have to get to safety!" Sara White started to step back. "Go! Go and don't look back!"

As Sara rushed her steps and ran to the forest, Milo fell to his knees, crying. He saved his sister, but what would happen to him? A whimper nearby him made him turn his head. There was Diogee with a sad look on his face. As he pet his loyal pet, Milo tried thinking of a way to escaping the Queen's wrath.

* * *

Sara ran as fast as she could. In her fear, she barely paid any attention to where she was going, tripping in branches and seeing terrifying faces all over the place. As she felt surrounded, she sat down and embraced her knees, shivering in fear.

Then, she felt a soft chirping nearby. She looked up slowly, and saw the bird couple from before. Their compassionate looks made her fear diminish a bit. As they flew down to her shoulders, they nuzzled her cheeks.

"T-thank you… I'm really glad to see friendly faces here." Sara said, caressing the birds. Then, she saw the scary scenario was gone. All of those faces staring at her were her imagination. "I was so scared and confused…I-I started seeing things."

The critters of the forest approached the girl. Squirrels, rabbits, raccoons, deers and does… a huge number of furry faces came by to see Sara White.

"If you knew what I've been through… what I've just heard and seen..." Sara White looked down. "I have no place to go now. Nowhere to sleep, nothing to eat… what will I do?"

The birds tweeted to the critters, and as Sara heard them all, she concluded they were talking about the situation. Trying to help a friend in need.

The deer then nudged her back gently, as if telling her to go on a certain direction. As Sara White stood up, she followed his instructions.

"W-where are we going?" Sara wondered, as the rest of the critters followed her, and the birds gently held her dress' skirt, so she could look where she was stepping.

After crossing a certain part of the forest, they all stopped and looked from behind a huge oak tree.

There were three houses, two on the trees and one on the floor. In front of the houses, a small lake with a platypus living on it. As he tapped the water and chattered, the critters guided Sara White to the place.

"Wow… Who live in these houses?" The princess wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Prince Neal's kingdom, the sound of music was heard. Sounds of clicking and instruments were heard from the castle. Seven men were playing in front of Prince Neal and his sister. They looked the same, but dressed differently.

*Music: Dan Povenmire - Chains on Me*

_I woke up this mornin', and the world was gray_

_Haven't seen the sun since they hauled me away_

The front person, wearing a white shirt, black pants and shoes, with short hair, black sunglasses and green paint on his face sounded serious and at the same time, sang with feeling.

_The boss man says there's no use in tryin'_

_He won't let me color outside of the lines_

_Got these chains on me_

_Yeah, they're draggin' me down_

The long-haired man, barefoot and with colorful clothes and round sunglasses, tapped his bongo. The lined-up haired one, with bluish eyes, wearing an orange toga, tapped his stick at the floor.

_Got these chains on me_

_Hear that clankin' sound?_

The one with an afro, orange sunglasses and red clothes, played a guitar. The one wearing Western-like clothes shook some chains.

_Got these chains on me_

_Mister, hear my song_

_Don't say imagination is morally wrong_

The one dressed like a knight with a beard and mustache, played a medieval guitar. The one dressed in red, orange and yellow, with a similar hairdo to the Western-dressed one and orange sunglasses, snapped his fingers.

_Mm-hmm-hmm_

_Drink of water, boss?_

The frontman extended his arm to grab a glass of water from one of them, and threw the liquid over his head, throwing the cup backwards and hitting the red, orange and yellow dressed one, who just stared with a pout.

_As long as I've been here I've got nothin' to show_

_Try to make somethin' but the boss says no_

_Wanna be creative but the man won't hear it_

_That big boss man is tryin' to crush my spirit_

As the band performed, Prince Neal and Princess Lizzie enjoyed the sound, while the people around just stared in shock/doubt/defiance, due to the way the band was dressed. They have never seen such clothes, despite the knight's.

_Got these chains on me_

_They won't let me fly_

_Got these chains on me_

_Won't tell me why_

_Got these chains on me_

_Mister, hear my song_

_Don't say imagination is morally wrong_

_No, they won't let us dance or bang that gong_

_'Cause they say imagination is morally wrong!_

As they finished the song, Prince Neal stood up and clapped his hands.

"Bravo! You are astonishing!" He said, excitedly. The seven bowed respectfully.

"What did I tell you?" The frontman said, looking at the one he threw the cup at. "They love to hear the truth."

"Well, it's not EXACTLY the truth." He pointed out. "No name mentioning and metaphorical speech work for this century."

"I have never heard such music before. It's so new and sad, but in a certain way, also makes me tap my feet and nod my head."

"That's the power of Blues, boy." The frontman snapped and pointed at the prince. Then, he receive a elbow punch from the red-orange and yellow clothed one. "Hey!"

"Try being respectful in front of the prince, Elite."

"Well, excuuuse me, Vinnie."

As their discussion progressed, Prince Neal looked at his sister, who just shrugged. As he cleared his throat, he called their attention.

"Well, this was very entertaining." He gave Vinnie a bag of golden coins. "Thank you very much for performing today. I hope you come back soon."

"Anytime you desire, your Majesty." Vinnie assured. "The Seven Dakotas are always ready to perform." As they grabbed their things to leave, the people whispered among each other.

"The prince enjoyed the music." The one wearing an orange toga said, lifting his stick.

"Yes, he did, Prophet." Elite tapped his shoulder. "Yes, he did."

* * *

Note: Elite and Prophet are Dakotas I created. cutiepie-tro and antzonian (Tumblr) gave their official colors. Thank you again for this!

* * *

Sara explored the middle house's interior. It was painted colorfully and there was a table with seven chairs.

"Seven chairs means that seven people live here. But what kind of people?" Sara wondered. Then, she looked at how much dust the place had, and how many cobwebs were at the ceiling. "Whoever they are, they could use some help in cleaning things up. This place is a real mess."

The squirrels nodded in agreement, and climbed up the higher spots to remove the cobwebs. The bird couple picked up the clothes on the floor, and with a little help from the platypus, washed and cleaned them up.

Sara picked up the duster and wiped the table. As the shelves were cleaned, she realized they had nothing to eat or cook.

"Hm… I know! Why not making some hazelnut soup?" Sara suggested. The critters seemed delighted with the idea. "Okay, but then I might need some help finding the ingredients." The rabbits and raccoons nodded, agreeing on helping the princess.

* * *

It took them all the afternoon, but the house was completely tidy by the time Sara White started cooking the hazelnut soup. All the clothes were hanged up to dry. The princess then yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, my… it has been such a day." The deer then nudged her gently to outside the house and to the treehouse on the left. As she climbed up the rope stairs, she saw many pillows all over the place. As she laid down at the pile, the bird couple covered her up and watched as she fell asleep.

Then, one of the raccoons heard something coming, and one of the rabbits started tapping its foot. This was a signal that the house's owners were coming and the critters should leave.

And they were right: the Seven Dakotas were getting closer, Elite and Vinnie on another argument. The long-haired one then stopped, making them all bump into each other.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" The arguing Dakotas asked.

"Look, dudes. Our house's light is on!" He answered, and all the seven looked from behind the oak tree. As they stepped forward, they smelled the hazelnut soup.

"Wow… that does smell good." Vinnie said.

"Too good if you ask me." Elite proclaimed.

"Our house's light is on." Prophet said.

As they entered, they were surprised to see the house so clean and tidy. The afro one turned off the fire on the fireplace, and smelled the soup again. before grabbing a spoon and tasting it.

"Whoever was in here must be a great cook." He concluded. "This taste delicious."

"It does?" Vinnie asked, before tasting it himself. "Wow, you're right!" Then, the knight one called them out silently, and leaded them to the treehouse where Sara White was asleep. They were surprised to see her sleeping on their pillow pile.

"So it was her, huh?" Elite commented. "Just get her out of here and let's go eat."

"Hey, come on. She apparently worked to the bone to get the house clean and the soup ready." Vinnie pointed out. "Let's at least give her a chance."

"There is a girl sleeping on the pillow pile." Prophet said. The Western dressed one hushed them all and pointed out she was waking up with all that talking. As Sara White rubbed her tired eyes and stretched, she looked at them.

"Uh... hello?" She asked. All the Vinnies greeted her, even Elite muttered something.

"Hello, young lady." Vinnie greeted. "We're the Seven Dakotas. I'm Vinnie. These are Elite..."

"Hmph." Elite crossed his arms.

"...Prophet..."

"The girl's waking up." Prophet said.

"...Hippie..."

"Greetings, sister." The long-haired one made a peace sign.

"...Western..."

"I reckon you were lost?" The western-dressed one guessed.

"...Disco..."

"Yo." The afro one waved.

"...and Knight."

" _Bienvenida,_  mistress." He formally greeted.

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I'm Sara White."

"Sara White?" Vinnie was surprised. "As in… the Princess Sara White?"

"Yes." Sara nodded. "Well, I was the princess… but I was forced to leave the castle, because she wanted to kill me."

"Who?" Hippie asked.

"Who else, you doofus? Queen Savannah, that wicked witch that keep the land on chains!" Elite pointed out. "I'm warning: she finds the girl's in here, she'll come for us all!"

"Oh, please don't send me away." Sara begged. "I never meant any inconvenience. I have no place to stay."

"Now, now, sweetie." Vinnie tapped her shoulders. "Don't worry. As far as we know, that witch never found this place."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Trust me, you're safer here than in any other place." Vinnie assured. "We saw the Queen in person once. We tried showing her our songs, but-"

"But that woman has no soul or consideration." Disco sighed. "She kicked us out of the castle, and forbade the people of having fun."

"Oh, my." Sara White shivered. "You and your brothers have been living here since then?"

"Yeah, we built this house… but we're not actually brothers. It's a complicated story." Vinnie assured. Gosh, how to explain someone of that century about time clones, and getting stuck on that time period for who knew how long? 

"Sweetie, you can stay here with us." Hippie said. "Just keep making that sweet soup and help us keep our lair cool."

"I can make more than just soup." Sara White guaranteed. Then, her stomach grumbled. "Speaking of which..."

With that, they all climbed down the rope stairs to enjoy the hazelnut soup Sara White made. The critters, bit by bit, came over to watch if their friend was doing okay.

* * *

Back to the castle, Queen Savannah looked for Prince Milo, furious for finding out she was tricked. The boy delivered her a hunter knife with red paint instead of blood, meaning that he allowed his sister to escape.

"That weak child! That miserable misfortune bringer!" She roared. "I should have known that a child could not do the job of a man!" She then turned to the mirror. "Slave! Search around the kingdom. Find the fairest of them all now!"

The Slave closed his eyes and concentrated, but the answer he had for the queen was unpleasant.

" _Through the corners of the kingdom,_

_all the houses and the woods,_

_Sara White cannot be found._

_I tried the best I could."_

"It's not enough! Search beyond the kingdom then, all the places known to men! She couldn't have just disappeared like that!"

" _Truth is told, my Queen,_

 _She's nowhere to be seen."_ The Slave guaranteed, quite quickly. Milo heard their talk from the hideout inside the walls, careful to not make a sound. Diogee was nearby him, just as silent.

"I will not be satisfied until that foul child is taken out of my way." Queen Savannah proclaimed. "And if you won't help me find her… I fear you are useless to me now."

The Slave hesitated. She noticed he was lying to her. He knew where Sara White was.

" _M-my Queen, I beg you, reason with me._

_There's nothing of the princess to be found, you see?"_

"There is no princess! I am the only royalty in this kingdom!" Queen Savannah threatened. "Now tell me where she is, you fool!" Milo gasped silently in fear. What would she do with him?

" _...No!"_ The Slave decided. " _She's the heir to the throne, and not your prey!_

_You will not reach her where she decided to stay._

_Far from your black heart and tyrannical mind,_

_where your witchcraft and cruelty cannot find."_

The Queen growled furiously and grabbed the mirror, throwing it against the wall, shattering it and storming out of the room. Milo walked out of his hideout and stepped closer to the broken mirror, turning it around and seeing the Slave, apparently dying due to the impact. Diogee whimpered as he sniffled the broken mirror.

"Slave…" He was surprised and touched he made such a sacrifice just to try saving his sister.

" _Prince Milo…"_  His image glitched.

"Please… where is she? Where's my sister?" He asked, tearing up.

" _...Deep in the woods, she made new friends._

_The Seven Dakotas, who were banished from this land._

_The Queen will try to kill her somehow,_

_The fate of Sara White is own your hands now..."_

"...Thank you." Milo hugged and tapped gently the mirror. "Thank you so much."

Then, the mirror's broken surface started to crack more, but these carried a bright light. Milo stepped back, and as the mirror's surface broke, from the light, a silhouette floated up and to the floor.

Milo stepped forward, seeing the tall man in front of him. He looked at his full body, and at the prince.

"I'm free." The former Slave said, laughing. "I'm free! I'm finally free!" He hugged the little prince.

"...Slave?"

"Balthazar." He said, putting the boy on the floor. "I now remember my real name. Who I used to be. Your parents, how the kingdom was happier with them… and your sister's happiness when you came to the family."

"You were there?"

"I was your father's main counselor. I've been present in many moments of the royal family. I'm slowly remembering everything that happened that stormy night."

"When my parents disappeared?" Milo gasped.

"She trapped me on that mirror, cursing me as a slave, to always do her bidding. No memories of my past life. But you… you were always so kind, just like your parents. It was your devotion to your sister, when you didn't had the heart ot kill her, that made me strong enough to fight back."

"What about my parents?"

"... This, unfortunately, I never knew." Balthazar lamented. "Let's first find out the Queen's plan, then we leave to warn your sister. Savannah's possibly downstairs on her alchemy room."

"Okay." Milo agreed. "This way." He pointed to the hideout wall. As they left however, they didn't noticed a crow watching everything and departing from the window.

* * *

"...and that's basically it. We never heard of our parents for a very long time. And that dream… kinda helps me." Sara finished telling her story and her dream to the Seven Dakotas, as they helped her with the dishes. "It gives me hope that I'll see them again… and that me and my little brother will be happy once more."

"We always can use a little hope, princess." Vinnie nodded, as he finished drying his plate. "Your little brother's condition… does it bother him? What makes it happen?"

"We don't know exactly. It's a family thing. We just learned to live with it." Sara White sighed. Then, she looked from the window to the horizon. Something else worried her.

"Prince Neal, huh?" Elite pointed out.

"Elite!" Vinnie scolded.

"What? It's not like she's wanting to hide anything from us. Are you?"

"No, you're right… I was thinking about Neal." Sara admitted. "Me and him… we felt something. Something special. A zing. That feeling when you found… that exact other half. I was feeling so shy though… and so was him." She giggled at the memory. She then removed for a minute the ribbon from her hair. "I'd like to see if this zing is real… to take the chance someday, when we see each other again."

*Music: Kate Micucci - Taking Chances*

Disco then felt this could do a good song. Strumming some chords rapidly, he looked at Sara White and nodded. She smiled and started improvising.

 _People are weird_  
They're getting weirder  
Look in the mirror-  
It's not much clearer

 _Try to be good in the end_  
Find your reflection, my friend  
And soon you will see it's a good day for you

The Dakotas looked at each other, liking what was happening.  __  
  
_'Cause it's time for taking chances_  
Whatever may be  
Find out what romance is  
And in the end you'll see…

Western then picked up a small piano and started to play some chords. Vinnie picked up a can with some grains and shook it, joining in the song.

 _People behave just as they're supposed to_  
Try to be brave, nobody knows to  
Give up the games in the end  
'cause everyone likes to pretend  
But soon you will see it's a good day for you  
  
_'Cause it's time for taking chances_  
Whatever may be  
Find out what romance is  
And in the end you'll see…

The sound of a violin played by Prophet interrupted the melody for a moment, except for the concentrated piano. But then, the Dakotas resumed playing.

_And every time you hear a bell_

Knight held a small bell and ringed it gently.

 _Would you stop to think of me?_  
Wishing on a wishing well...  
Maybe then, in time, you'll see

The bird couple started chanting and vocalizing, and the Dakotas joined in with whistles, while keeping the song going on. __  
  
_Life can be grand, if you'll just let it_  
So hand 'em your hand; you won't regret it  
Nothing is better than this  
It could just lead to a kiss

Sara looked up to the sky, imagining her and Neal reuniting and dancing. Then, she kissed him on the cheek, and he stepped back as she smiled and held her hands together.

 _And then you will see it's a good day for you_  
  
_'Cause it's time for taking chances_  
Whatever may be  
Find out what romance is  
And in the end you'll see...

The music became calmer and slower, until only Disco's guitar was being heard.

 _And every time you hear a bell_  
Would you stop to think of me?  
Wishing on a wishing well...  
Maybe then, in time, you'll see

As the song ended, Elite was the first one to clap his hands to everyone's surprise.

"What? Don't act like it's not true." This affirmation made everyone laugh. That was a very good song indeed.

* * *

Inside her alchemy laboratory, surrounded by dusty books and all kinds of potions, Queen Savannah picked up the hunter knife she gave Prince Milo to fulfill his duty. she watched the red paint marks.

"If you want a job well done, you must do it yourself." She concluded. Then, the crow entered her room quickly and landed on a skull. "What have you saw, my creature of the night?"

As he touched a bowl of water, images of the mirror's moments before he was freed from the curse. Especially when he revealed to Prince Milo where his sister was.

"So… those seven identical misfits think they can hide her from me?" The Queen held firmly the knife. "Nonsense!" She threw it at the direction of a poison bottle, breaking it, the liquid inside staining the object. "I will personally go to their little hideout, in a disguise no one will suspect." Balthazar and Prince Milo observed through the walls' hideout as the Queen planned her disguise.

"That tattle-tale crow of hers. I should have known. The Queen always try to prepare for anything." The former slave complained.

"One thing I admit I identify with. But now that she knows where Sara is, what can we do?" Milo feared. Diogee just whimpered in worry. "I know, boy, i miss her too."

"Let's keep watching. When we find her plan, we'll sneak out of the castle and try reaching Sara White before the Queen."

They watched as Savannah cut her own hair and mixed it at her cauldron. She signalized with her hands, and bottles of all corners floated around, dropping their deadly liquid on the mixture. Explosions and eruptions seemed to burst out of nowhere. That was pure, frightening witchcraft.

Then, she picked her own cape and dove in into the cauldron, afterwards wrapping herself with it. As she knelt, lightning and thunder came and almost made Diogee bark at them. But Milo shushed him quickly so their hideout was not revealed.

"A perfect disguise!" The Queen turned to her crow, now turned into a very ugly old woman. As she cackled evily, Balthazar gasped and Milo shivered on his arms.

"Perfect alright. Now her outside matches her inner ugliness." Balthazar commented. The hag then grabbed the stained hunter knife and sniffed it.

"My strongest poison. Anything stabbed with it becomes deadly." She then grabbed a peach from her fruit basket nearby, and as she stabbed it with the knife, the poison spreaded all over it.

"A peach? Who the devil would poison a peach?" The former slave commented.

"Well, we are in the peach season." Milo commented. Then, one of the wall's bricks fell down. Both of them stepped back quickly, and Milo grabbed the distracted Diogee so they wouldn't be found.

The Queen looked back for a moment. The crow's incriminating stare made her find out exactly who was spying on them.

"Those two fools… they can try stopping me, but I never leave without being prepared." She grabbed the ribbon of her basket and stabbed it with the knife as well. In case the peach failed, she would have a second chance of getting rid of Sara White.

Late that night, the Queen left the castle and Balthazar, Milo and Diogee sneaked through another path, hoping to reach the princess before it was too late.

* * *

The next day, the Seven Dakotas prepared to go visit Prince Neal again. Their plan was to tell him Sara White was spending time on their lair, and invite him to visit her.

As they prepared to leave, Vinnie gave Sara some last advices.

"Remember, that queen's able to do lots of dangerous things. Be very aware of strangers."

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." Sara guaranteed, kissing his forehead and giving him her green ribbon. "Good luck for you and your friends."

"Aw, shucks..." Vinnie blushed, as he stepped forward. Each of them got forehead kisses, the last one being Elite.

"I'm warning, kid: don't dare letting anyone get in. If something happens to you..."

"Oh… worried about her now, huh?" Vinnie teased.

"So what?" Elite replied.

"Okay, boys. You have things to do, remember?" Sara White giggled, then kissing Elite's forehead, making him blush and the others laugh.

As they all left, Sara's critter friends stayed in the woods and lake, to help her watch over any possible threats. The bird couple stayed vigilant at the window, watching as Sara White arranged the kitchen table.

Not too far from there, Balthazar and Milo followed Diogee, as he sniffled the trails, trying to guess where have Sara been since she ran away.

"These woods… this specific part of them..." Balthazar muttered. "It had your mother's favourite flowers. Chrysanthemums, flowers that symbolize optimism."

"Your memories are flooding back very quickly." Milo commented, behind in, branches and nests dropping out of nowhere. "I think by the time we find Sara, you'll might remember all that happened before Queen Savannah."

Diogee then turned around and barked, as if telling them something bad. Hearing the disguised Queen's cackle confirmed that intention. The former slave and the prince quickly hid behind the trees.

"It's her." Prince Milo whispered. "What do we do?" A squirrel chirped nearby him, and then many other squirrels came over and surrounded the Queen.

"Move away, you small-brain pests!" The Queen growled, trying to get them out of the way.

"It's our chance! Let's go!" Balthazar decided, and he, Prince Milo and Diogee rushed to the woods. All the critters heard the squirrels' effort and joined it to prevent the Quee to reach Sara White.

The Princess was just finishing watering the plants and giving some food to the platypus in the lake.

"Sister!" A familiar voice surprised her, and she was delighted to see Milo and Diogee.

"Little brother!" She extended her arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" Diogee then pounced on her arms and licked her face. "Oh, Diogee!"

"Your Majesty, I am so happy we came in time." Balthazar greeted respectfully.

"Is that..."

"Yeah! Queen Savannah trapped Balthazar on that mirror, but he's free now." Milo explained. The bird couple on the window flew to the former slave's shoulders. "And you're in danger, Sara. The Queen's disguised and she's coming to try poisoning you!"

"What?"

"You have to hide. Where are the Seven Dakotas?" Balthazar asked, looking around.

"T-they left to Prince Neal's kingdom, on the north." Sara pointed out. "Said they were going to tell him i was here."

"Milo, stay here with her. I got to reach them." He decided, leaving in a quick sprint. The bird couple then grabbed his coattails with their beaks and pulled him to the right direction. "Oh, okay, is this direction? I'm going!"

As Milo and Sara entered the house, she remembered about the platypus on the lake. She then rushed back to the lake to get him, but…

"Hello, little one." A voice called her attention and a shadow covered her and the critter. She looked up and gasped. There was an old woman with a fruit basket.

"Oh, no!" Milo feared.

In Prince Neal's castle, the Seven Dakotas were received with arms wide open by Prince Neal. He was even more delighted to hear the news.

"She's waiting for you, Prince." Vinnie gave him the green ribbon. "We would be so happy if you'd join us for dinner at our house. And Sara White would be happier than ever to see you again!"

"I'd be honored! Guards, settle my horse." Neal asked. Just then, they heard panting. Balthazar stopped to catch his breath.

"Whoa. Oh, dear." He stopped by the hall door to catch his breath. "So many stairs…" The bird couple then flew around Prophet.

"Hey, these are the birdies that appear to follow Sara W- Oh, no." Vinnie feared this could mean the worst.

"Oh, no is correct." Elite said. "The girl must be in trouble. They're chirping like crazy!"

"She is..." Balthazar said, recovering his breath. "Please, you must come with us! The Queen, she's coming after her!"

"She'll kill her, man!" Disco gasped.

"What do we do?!" Western feared.

"We fight with honor!" Knight raised his sword.

"The birds are bringing possible bad news." Prophet announced.

"You bet, buddy! Let's go already!" Elite decided, leading the seven to outside the castle Prince Neal feared the worst now as well, and followed them, climbing up his horse. The critters were already on their way, the bigger ones giving rides to the Dakotas. Vinnie then helped Balthazar up his deer ride.

"Hey… haven't I seen you somewhere before?" He pondered. Balthazar raised one of his eyebrows.

* * *

"Sara. Sara, step away from her." Milo tried calling her from the house. But she was too far to hear him.

"Young lady, are you all alone here?" The old hag asked.

"Uh… why the question?" Sara White stepped a bit back, while the platypus growled at the intruder.

"Just curious. I don't usually see much people beside the merry septet." She stepped forward. "And the creatures that live in these woods."

"Sara, come on! Get in!" Milo whispered, a little louder, but the Queen's crow shut the door and used its beak to remove the door handle and to lock the windows."Hey! Let me out!" Diogee started to bark, calling Sara's attention. Stepping closer to the house, she saw the door handle was gone.

"Sara, get away from here! It's her! It's the Queen!" Milo called from inside, desperate.

"What?" Sara tried hearing her brother, but the walls were far too thick.

"Oh, you must have heard things, darling." The Queen tried luring her again.

"No, my little brother is in there! He's trapped inside the house!" Sara answered her, trying to open the door with great effort.

"Such situation must be exhausting, sweetheart." The hag insisted, picking up the peach from her basket. "If he is in there, wouldn't you like to be strong enough to save him?"

"...what do you mean?" Sara looked at her.

The bird couple frantically leaded the rescue group, while Batlhazar and Vinnie kept talking with each other as two old friends.

"So you lived in the village?"

"Oh, yes. But then good king Martin had a problem, and among the villagers, only I could find a way to solve it."

"Seriously, birds, we're going as fast as we can!" Elite argumented. "We like her as much as you do, you know!"

"Just one bite of this precious peach, and you'll find the greatest of strengths to free your dear sibling from the house." They heard an old voice not far from there. The birds looked at each other and flew even faster to the Dakotas' house, while the Seven Dakota, Balthazar and Prince Neal tried keeping up.

"Sara! Sara, no! Don't listen to her!" Milo thumped the door furiously, trying to prevent his sister's demise. Diogee then grabbed one of the furniture pieces and tried to drag it to Milo.

Hearing the thumping, the princess felt it was worth a try. The hag smiled wickedly, feeling her falling into her trap. Sara White held the peach, and was about to bite it…

"Hey!" The hag received a sudden attack of the bird couple, both flying around her and pinching her with their beaks. "Stop!" Then the birds flew to the peach, and started pinching it, making Sara White let go of it.

Milo, tired of thumping the door, noticed Diogee's effort in pulling the chair to him. Catching the idea, the boy grabbed the chair and slammed it against the door, opening it up and finally escaping, making the hag fall on her back.

"Great idea, Diogee! Good boy!" Milo complimented his loyal pooch.

"Little brother! Are you okay?" The princess rushed to his side.

"I guess. Are you okay?"

"I think so..." Then, they heard the bird couple's chirps on the floor. They looked unable to keep their balance, their little heads surrendering to gravity. "But they don't."

"Princess Sara White!" Balthazar called, the rescue group finally there to save her. "That peach is poisoned! By her!" He pointed at the hag, and she growled at him. Sara held the two birds on her hands, as they succumbed to the venom and gave their last breath.

"No… no." She looked at them in fear. Milo looked at the poisoned peach on the floor, with beak marks. Then he took his sister's arm and they stepped forward to meet the group.

"It's useless now, Queen Savannah. Sara White is and will always be the fairest of them all." Balthazar said, and the Dakotas agreed, cheering, while Prince Neal walked to Sara.

"I'm sorry for your friends, Sara. They didn't deserve such a fate at the hands of that witch." He comforted her, none of them seeing the hag crawl to them with her second try in mind.

"They saved my life... all they did since we met was protecting me. But why?" Sara White lamented. Then, she felt her waist really tight. Prince Neal gasped.

"Even transformed into flying pests, those two fools would give anything to save their children." The Queen growled, as she pulled the ribbon tightly around her waist, making her fight to breath.

"Their… children?!" Milo gasped. Those birds… were King Martin and Queen Brigette! Balthazar gasped as he completely remembered what happened that exact night.

* * *

_The storm was starting: the sky was cloudy and a strong wind blew the trees' branches and leaves all over the land. A younger Sara White held her little brother on her arms, as he heard the thunder and hid his face on her chest._

" _Shhh… it's okay, Milo. I'm right here. And mom and dad will be back soon." She soothed him gently. Counselor Balthazar observed the two and decided to see what was taking them so long, after checking on his pocket watch._

_It was meant to be only a quick check at the village to see if everyone was safe at their homes. The king and queen were also offering their castle as a place for them to spend the night in case they needed._

_Balthazar walked out of the castle, facing a gust of wind so powerful it blew his hat away. As the first raindrops came, he made his way to the village downhill._

" _Okay, now where could they be now? Oh, there they are!" He saw them looking at a cloaked person. Maybe a poor soul that needed help. The village had no one around though; maybe they were already protecting themselves on their houses._

" _Please, come with us, madam. We insist you spend the night with us in the castle." Queen Brigette asked._

" _Would I be welcomed in such a place?" The cloaked person asked._

" _We always like helping who needs it." King Martin nodded. "We will be sure you're treated as a royal guest."_

" _Royal guest, you say?" Underneath the cloak, a wicked smile formed. "Royal, maybe… but I rather be more than just a guest." She grabbed the couple's hands and the wind seemed to move by will, surrounding them in a furious tornado. Balthazar could only witness, as thunder and lightning got stronger._

_Under the powerful rain, a couple of birds flew away to the forest, and the cloaked person removed its cape to reveal a light tan woman in a purple dark dress. As she picked up the crowns, she laughed evily._

" _Oh, dear heavens, no!" Balthazar stepped back, and tried running away, but a crow squawked, revealing his hideout to the woman._

" _A witness, huh?" She walked to the man, with a threatening stare._

" _P-please, mistress! I swear I will not tell anything!" He begged, fearing what she might do._

" _You do look like a clever and sharp person… such luck you got, because I could use a pair of sharp eyes on MY kingdom." She proclaimed, stepping closer and holding his glasses. As she broke one of the lenses, she approached her glass-filled hand of him._

Balthazar gasped as the memory ended, and as Sara White succumbed to the tightness of the poisoned ribbon and fell down, apparently dead, the hag laughed loudly.

"Now I am and will always be the fairest in the world!" She proclaimed as Prince Neal knelt to his princess, the Seven Dakotas stared in shock and Milo covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes in tears.

"You… you're a monster." Prince Neal looked at the hag with an angry glare. "She never did anything wrong to you!"

"I beg to differ." She answered. "Anyone that threatens my beauty shall suffer."

Balthazar then thought of something that might work to end that horrid chaos once and for all. Whispering to the Seven Dakotas his plan, he then stepped forward.

"You are not beautiful, false Queen. You have never been." He proclaimed, then looked at Milo with his eyes, winking quickly.

"Y-yes, he's right! You're as wicked outside than you already were inside!" Milo said, picking up the dead birds. Prince Neal looked at then confused and afraid, while holding Sara White in his arms. This provided a perfect distraction to the Seven Dakotas to rush to their treehouse on the left.

"I told you these would be useful sometime." Elite told Vinnie, as they looked at their weapons and defense objects. As peaceful as they seemed, Elite was sure they'd face something dangerous someday. "Now step on it! That plan will only work if we cooperate."

"Who'd thought YOU suggested this?" Vinnie teased.

"Not now, man!"

"Quick! To the left treehouse!" Prophet said.

"You dare defying my power?!" The hag stepped forward, before she removed her cloak and abandoned her disguise. "Why mourning your princess when you can join her?"

Diogee then grabbed her dress' skirt with his teeth, growling, giving Balthazar and Milo a chance to escape. The Queen struggled to get him to let go of her dress, but as he kept pulling...

_RRRRIP!_

Diogee rolled back as he held a piece of Queen Savannah's dress on his mouth. She looked at him, infuriated.

"That's enough!" The Queen swore, thunder and lightning echoing with might as the clouds gazed around the scenario and the wind got stronger. "I will destroy ALL OF YOU!" Diogee then rushed to Prince Neal, as if telling him to follow him. The lad obeyed, carrying Sara White in his arms. Seeing them escape, Elite leaded the Seven Dakotas to a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Neal asked Milo.

"Balthazar?" Milo asked.

"Just trust me! If we can get her to go where I planned, we might have a chance to end this reign of terror!" The former slave explained.

Crossing the woods, as the critters hid in fear, they reached the village. No living soul there whatsoever. Queen Savannah eventually reached them, its crow flying around the dry fountain.

"This place is familiar… oh, yes. It was right here where the kingdom became mine… and it'll be here where you'll join your family in the afterlife!" She proclaimed, staring at Prince Milo.

"Hey, witch!" Elite called, before the Seven Dakotas advanced towards her. Conjuring a storm of spells against her attackers, Queen Savannah didn't realized Balthazar grabbing the hunter knife from her.

"The knife is covered in her deadly poison. Anything stabbed with it becomes a threat." He explained.

"You're not suggesting we-" Milo asked. "What if she's immune to it?"

"Certainly, she is. But one thing a wicked person like her cannot understand might be what we need..." He explained, giving the knife to Prince Neal.

"Yes..." He understood, reaching for his bag and holding the green ribbon he gave Sara White. The Seven Dakotas kept advancing, using their shields and swords to defend against the spells.

"Reckon you'll fail, miss!" Western said. "These spells won't reach us that easily!"

"Is that so?!" Queen Savannah lowered the storm to them, making the clouds surround the Seven Dakotas, the spells combining and shattering their shields.

"Nice going, bro." Disco commented with a stern glare.

"Now, you fools, any last words?" The Queen asked, ready to conjure a fatal attack on them.

"I do!" Prince Neal's voice was heard before Queen Savannah felt a sharp pain on her arm. The poisoned hunter knife was thrown at her direction… but it had Sara White's ribbon tied to it. "Zing." The wound started to glow and the Queen hissed and growled in pain.

The storm around the Seven Dakotas vanished and the sky became to clear itself. Queen Savannah observed as the wound light traveled through her body, leaving glowing marks around her, and shrieked in anger and pain as she was overcomed by them, vanishing in a explosion of magic. The only thing left of her was the cape and the crown.

"Sara White… we did it." Neal said, as he picked up the hunter knife and removed the ribbon. "We ALL did it." The Seven Dakotas stepped closer to Milo and Balthazar as they laid the princess's body and the bird couple on the fountain's border.

Sitting nearby Sara, Prince Neal lifted her head and gently tied the ribbon back on her head, making the clover-like bow again. Her eyes flinched gently and she opened them slowly, her breathing returning to normal.

"P-Prince Neal…" She said, smiling as she saw her beloved. "You ARE my zing." As they embraced each other, finally reunited, the Seven Dakotas celebrated, Vinnie hugging Balthazar and lifting him off his feet. Milo held his hands together as if thanking the heavens, and Diogee barked happily, pouncing on Sara's arms and licking her face.

The bird couple's bodies then began to glow and grow, taking the shape of two familiar silhouettes. King Martin and Queen Brigette! They opened their eyes and looked at themselves, alive and well.

"Mom! Dad!" Sara and Milo embraced them in tears. The Seven Dakotas then saw a crowd of critters running to the village, slowly turning back to humans, explaining why the village have been such a silent place for so long.

"The queen's magic is gone." Prophet said.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Sara agreed as she looked at Prince Neal with tenderness.

_The queen's magic was no match for the zing. For the power of true love. Cliché as it sounds._

* * *

 

_Well, mom and dad returned to the palace and bit by bit, the kingdom became a happy place again. They were so thankful to the Seven Dakotas for taking care of Sara they invited them to live at the castle._

_Thanks to Elite and Knight, the defenses against strangers, and even the effects of me and my dad's condition, were enhanced. Prophet never really changed, and neither Disco or Hippie. Their music, thanks to my sister, became more happy and hopeful than before._

_Western became our law representant in the village. And we reckoned it was a wise choice, because he sure do his job well. And so does Diogee, his loyal helper and hunt dog._

_Vinnie… well, him and Balthazar found out how much in common they had, and became relatively close. Honestly, we all couldn't be happier they found each other._

_And me? Well, guess who was the best man in my sister and Prince Neal's wedding? That's right, your narrator himself. No evil magic coming by ever again… and more happy tears than ever._

_And of course, as the fairytale law oblige… all of us, the royal family, the Seven Dakotas, Balthazar and the villagers had reasons to be happy again. In fact, happily ever after._

_BARK!_

_Diogee, go home. You're not supposed to be narrating._

END


End file.
